Glenn Close
Glenn Close, played by Freddie Wong, is a dad rock cover band member. Glenn could have been seen back in 1997 playing at Bonnaroo as the "Glenn Close Trio" on one the side stages leading to the Hotdog stand. Glenn has had some experience driving from driving the Glenn Close Trio tour bus. This allowed Glenn to utilize charging speed with the Honda Odyssey Minivan. Appearance Glenn wears a Harley-Davidson leather jacket. Personality Glenn is someone who likes to do his own things, and out of everyone he knows he seems to care about himself the most, though he does care about Nick and the other three dads to an extent. He is very sure of himself, and is very charismatic. He perhaps likes to manipulate others, and he likes to screw people over that he doesn't like. Equipment and Attributes Abilities * Charisma * Sick guitar covers * Bardic Inspiration Items * Nunchucks * Lighter * Kershaw Pocket knife ** Given to Paeden Episode 1: A Man and His Handshake Glenn is the first character introduced in the podcast. He first appears in his front yard, laying back on a chair, while Nick happens to smoking a cigar. Episode 2: The Ties that Bind Write soon. Episode 3: The Lord of Chaos Write soon. Episode 4: The Lord of Chaos Pt. II Write soon. Episode 5: The Lord of Chaos Pt. III Write soon. Episode 6: Support Your Local Library Write soon. Episode 7: The Battle Axe of Hatred Write soon. Episode 8: The Battle Axe of Hatred Pt. II Write soon. Episode 9: Punk is Dad Glenn and the other dads think about what they should do, and who should play which instrument on there team in The Battle of The Bands. Episode 10: Dads Don't Do Other Dads Dirty Write soon. Episode 11: From Dusk 'til Dad Write soon. Episode 11.5: Bonus Dungeon Sidequest Misadventure Write soon. Episode 12: A Tale of Two Daddies Write soon. Episode 13: Terry Jr. and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Dad Write soon. Episode 14: The Tower of Terry Write soon. Episode 15: 8 Simple Rules for Dadding my Teenage Paeden Write soon. Episode 16: A Tournament for Knights Write soon. Episode 17: FATHERUNKNOWN'S DADDLEGROUNDS Write soon. Episode 18: MMMPop! Write soon. Episode 19: Amazing Grant, How Sweet the Cern Write soon. Episode 20: Silent, But Dadly Write soon. Episode 21: Connin' the Librarian Write soon, hopefully. Episode 22: Rich Dads, Poor Dads In the beginning Glenn sings a song that sums up what happened last episode. Episode 23: Scammer, No Scamming! Write soon, I hope. Dad Facts *In episode 9 his Dad Fact was that he was a graduate in the University of Texas International. *In episode 10, Glenn's Dad Fact is that The Glenn Close Trio plays Christmas music. *Episode 22: Glenn has never put on Virtual Reality goggles, because he believes it could be used to Mind-Control people. *Episode 23: Glenn is canonically the wealthiest dad in the group. However, Glenn doesn't know he is, because one time he and The Glenn Close Trio hosted a Christmas party, and he was paid in Bit-Coin, back when Bit-Coin was worth a lot. *Episode 24: Glenn took a DNA Test once, and he learned they give that to the FBI. Dad Trivia * Glenn shares a name with famous actress Glenn Close. Category:Player Characters Category:Dad Category:Close Family Category:Characters